onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shūsei Shūsei no Mi
The Shūsei Shūsei no Mi (being Shūsei a Japanese word meaning modification) is an Akuma no Mi of the Paramecia type that grants the user the ability to manipulate their own body, from a kind of black blood with red details. According to research and analysis of the Akuma no Mi discovered by the Navy, Shūsei Shūsei no Mi has been cataloged as one of the most dangerous and lethal fruits, requiring extreme care to those who approach its user. It was eaten by Mercer D. Gabas. Appearance The fruit itself looks very different from the power it actually brings to Gabas. This fruit, which has the appearance of a rambutan, has a pinkish color with a greenish stalk, where it is surrounded by pink spines with details, also, greenish. Strengths As the navy itself has recorded, the Shūsei Shūsei no Mi is one of the most dangerous fruits there is. This is because it relies on great versatility against a large number of enemies, where much of the damage it can cause is usually damage over a large area. This fruit gives Gabas a variety of abilities, where many of them, as said before, involve the change of a body part or the complete change of body. It gives the wearer: the power to create white weapons from one's own body (such as blades, claws, whips, etc.), high healing factor, change body size (or a part of it) humans, such as durability, speed, strength, agility and sharp senses. Another advantage of this fruit is that, depending on the level of skill of the user, he can be able to control other living beings (throwing a piece of slime in them), thus creating a large army of "infected". A last ability, being very versatile, is the ability to consume other people, where, from it, the user can obtain all their memories, besides being able to transform into someone who has been consumed previously. With this consumption, if Gabas is in critical condition, he can absorb some living being next to him, which makes him recover a part of the life lost in combat. Weaknesses According to analyzes of the Navy, and Gabas himself during his time with her, some weaknesses that are perceivable to the user of the fruit are: fire weakness (or high temperatures) and weakness to the sound, that is, it. Moreover, as the fruit involves the modification of the body, when Gabas changes one part, or the whole body, he feels an enormous pain that often makes him incapacitated for some time (depending on how much of the body he modified). Usage Gabas often uses the power of Shūsei Shūsei no mi, both for defense and for attack, from changing the shape of some parts of his body, such as arms and legs, or when he changes everything. These changes include: Evolved: From this word, Gabas can use the skills. The word itself implies, in Gabas's view, that his abilities are superior, that is, more evolved, than that of other users of Akuma no mi. Each form has a "special ability" (which may or may not be used by Gabas, that is, optional), which needs a "conjuration" time, which can vary both between these forms and the situation in which Gabas can be. * Claws: With Evolved activated, Gabas creates huge claws in his hands, where with them, he can cut just about anything. Her special ability, called "Hunting Time", causes Gabas to concentrate all the force on his legs, where he starts jumping from one corner to another in order to deconcentrate the enemy and in the end he jumps towards the opponent, in pieces. This ability is only recommended to be used indoors or narrow. * Hammer: Gabas alters, and increases, the shape of his hands, creating great fists of extremely high strength, which, however, makes him extremely slow. Their special ability, called "Bomb Man", causes Gabas to jump to a great height and fall towards the ground, as if it were an atomic bomb, where, when hitting the ground, it creates several thorns that emerge from the ground. This ability is only recommended to be used on larger and slower enemies. * Blade: Gabas creates a large blade in one of his arms, where, just like the Claws, he can cut just about anything. Her special ability, called "Sharp Tornado", causes Gabas to begin spinning with the blade toward an opponent, causing a great deal of damage. This is considered one of his most dangerous abilities, due to the fact that he can either kill a large number of enemies or end up killing an innocent person. * Whip: Gabas creates a kind of whip in one of the arms, which makes him have a high reach in being able to reach his opponent. Her special ability, called "Sweeping the streets", which helps Gabas dismember multiple enemies within a range of approximately 360 degrees except for a zone behind him. In addition, in this way, Gabas can pull an enemy to him, besides, also, to be able to move with her. * Tendrils: Gabas creates "tendrils" in his hands, which serve mainly to trap the enemies in a black goo, as if it were a kind of web or a chewing gum. Her special ability, called the "Black Hole", causes Gabas to hit an enemy, resulting in secondary tentacles emerging from an epicenter, grabbing nearby objects and luring them to the opponent. Dual-Shield: Gabas creates two shields, from his arms, which block most attacks. Usually to use them, Gabas has to stop moving, since they delay his movement. If he can defend himself at the right time when an opponent's attack would hit you, he may reflect that attack on the enemy. If the attack is of a high power to the point that it can not defend only with the shields, Gabas can use the Haki of the Armament to strengthen the shields and thus to take more damages. Shielding: Gabas covers his entire body creating a kind of armor that can both give you more defense as it can increase the ability of your abilities even more. Like Double Shields, he can use Haki's Weapon to further raise his defense. It is in this form that their abilities reach the apex of power, where, until then, one does not know what their real limit would be. However, this form consumes a lot of the vitality of Gabas, where, because of this, it ends up using it in the last option. This ability has, until then, three forms, which are: * Second Stage: In this way, Gabas focuses all his power on speed and agility. He usually uses this form when facing very agile enemies. However, he ends up getting much weaker both in terms of his damage and his own defense. * Third Stage: In this way, Gabas focuses all its power on strength, regeneration and durability. Usually it uses this form when it faces big and slow enemies or when it faces a large number of opponents. However, it ends up getting much slower both in terms of speed and agility. * Fourth Stage: In this form, Gabas unites his two previous forms, joining only the advantages they give him. However, his vitality drops faster than he does using it only in extreme cases, such as in case he is alone against hundreds of enemies or when he is against someone he knows he can not win from that point.